


Polaroid

by Destinyawakened



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inspired character study fanvid of Will Graham of NBC's Hannibal to the song 'Polaroid' by Imagine Dragons. Hannigram since it's canon now.</p><p>I don't own anything, made for fun and entertainment only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Hannigram: Polariod Version 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first, but edited with new Season three clips and footage. Season three finale spoilers, you were warned


End file.
